


Always With the Favors

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Probably too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend calls Darcy for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With the Favors

Darcy's phone buzzed angrily on the counter. She sighed. “Always when I'm busy.” She debated ignoring it for a second, especially since she was up to her elbows in hot, soapy dishwater, but she couldn't. It might be Jane with a science emergency...

She sighed and rubbed one hand on the nearby dishtowel before picking up the phone and squinting at the display. Unknown? Mentally building herself up to give the probable telemarketer a good piece of her mind, she accepted the call and held the phone to her ear. “Hello.” Probably could have been a little less hostile.

“Darcy.” Even with just her name, she knew that voice anywhere.

She broke into a big smile, tucking the phone against her shoulder. “Clay! How are you?” Despite how unusual their relationship was, she was always glad to hear from him.

“Real good. Listen, I need a favor.”

“Of course you do.” She picked up the dishtowel and gave both hands a much more thorough drying-off. “The day you call me when you don't need a favor is the day I die from shock. What's up?”

“One of my guys is out in your area, needs a place to lay low.”

Darcy sighed. “How in the area are we talking? It's sans-pants o'clock, Clay, I'm _not_ prepared to go into another county.”

His warm chuckle came through the phone. “There's a mall about seventeen miles away from you.”

After dropping the dishtowel back on the counter, she walked through her small house to the bedroom, picking up the skinny jeans she'd discarded. “That means pants, Clay. _Pants_. You so owe me. So what's your boy look like?”

There was a pause. “Was that just a zipper I heard?”

“I don't joke about sans-pants o'clock.”

“Why do you tell me these things?”

“I thought you liked it when I shared.” She went back out into the main room, eyes scanning for her keys. “I need the information on your guy.”

“I'm sending it through now. I owe you.”

“That's what I said. Is there anyone on him?”

“He picked up surveillance somehow, but nothing dangerous. I'll have someone out to pick him up tomorrow morning.”

“Does he know what I look like?”

“Yeah, I sent him that picture I have.”

She rolled her eyes. That picture was a good few years old. “Okay. I'll call when we get in.” She turned off her phone and jammed it in her pocket. Sweater, flats, keys; she was ready to go. She opened up the front door and went outside, turning to lock it behind her. The light came on automatically, illuminating the dark shape of her car. It was a nice car, to be fair. Tony had insisted it was her Christmas bonus, and she hadn't really wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. At least not over that.

She got in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition, easing back out of the driveway. As soon as she was on the road, though, she pulled the phone out of her pocket and laid it across her lap. The blinking light in the corner told her that she had a new text. “Display last text on screen.”

The phone and the car did their network thing, and a picture appeared on the square screen in the middle of the dash. She stared at it for a second. Dude kinda looked like a nerdier version of Steve. Jake Jensen was his name, according to the text at the bottom.

There was a reason her place was a good choice to lay low at. Her house was really more of a cottage, way out in the middle of nowhere. And the security system was amazing.

The landscape zipped by until trees started being replaced by buildings. She drove through town until she hit the only mall. It was almost closing time, so the parking lot was emptying out, and she managed to get a spot close to the door.

If this guy was good enough to be working with Clay, then he would know to wait in the food court. Sure enough, when Darcy made her way there, there was a guy who looked a bit like a nerdier version of Steve sitting at the table with his phone out, every so often glancing around like he was waiting for someone.

She walked over to him with a smile on her face, and he stood up as she got close, eyes widening a little. “Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in work.” She reached up to rest her hands on his shoulders, going up on her toes as she looked significantly from his eyes to his lips. The hand not holding the phone came to rest on her back and he gave her a quick kiss. “How was your thing?” she asked as she settled back on her heels.

He stared for a second, then glanced down at his phone. “Good. It was, uh...” His eyes flicked up to her face like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, then back at his phone again. “I took some pictures.” He lifted the phone up so they could look at it together.

 _I think I'm bugged_. Great. So that would have to be dealt with. “That's awesome. Can I look at the rest of them later? I am starving. Did you want to grab some pizza on the way home?”

“Sure.”

Darcy took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and headed back for the entrance. Pizza for dinner sounded like an awesome idea. She could grab one of the ready-to-go ones on their way back to the house, and everyone loved pepperoni.

“So... how was your day?” he asked as they were walking out the front entrance of the mall. He got points for trying to sound natural.

“Other than being hit by an unexpected last-minute project,” she gave him a pointed look, “not too bad.”

Jensen stayed mostly quiet on the way back to her house- with a quick stop for pizza first. He eyed the exterior to her little cottage with some interest as she pulled into the driveway.

Darcy got out, leaving him to grab the pizza, and went over to unlock the front door. The lights came on as she went inside, dropping her keys on the table beside the couch. She led the way through to the kitchen, where she filled a coffee mug from the drying rack with the now-tepid water from the sink and, after he'd put the pizza down safely on the table, threw it at him.

“Sorry, babe!” she exclaimed over his startled cursing. “Shit. I'll get that in the wash if you want to go have a shower.” She caught his gaze meaningfully as he looked at her, eyes wide with disbelief. “I'm so sorry!”

He gave a resigned-sounding sigh. “It's fine.”

Darcy put the mug down on the counter and went to where the folding doors at the end of the kitchen opened up to the laundry machines. She opened the dryer and took out a bath towel, tossing it to him.

To his credit, he stripped fairly quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist before he dropped the boxer-briefs. And she had to admit he was fairly cut. Not, you know, Asgardian-cut. But still nice to look at.

She took the pile of clothes he handed her, checking the pockets for anything he might have left behind, and then went and dumped them in the machine, along with a soap packet. After it was on, she silently led the way through the house to the bathroom and pointed inside.

As soon as she heard the shower running, she pulled out her phone and called the number that would let her leave a message for Clay. “He's here. You owe me big.”

By the time Jensen was out of the shower, towel wrapped firmly around his waist, Darcy was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a plate of pizza on her lap. “There's lots left. Plates are above the microwave. Glasses are to the right of the sink, help yourself to whatever.”

It took him a couple of trips to get both a plate of pizza and a glass of what looked like juice from the kitchen to the living room, what with his death-grip on the side of the towel. He sat down on the couch and pulled the plate into his lap, looking at her for a second before taking a bite of his pizza. “So... Darcy... That's an... interesting name.” Darcy knew that tone. That tone was, I'm-really-awkward-but-I'm-sure-trying, common with nerds of all flavors. And Darcy liked nerds.

“Yeah. My mom was big into classics.” She gave him a smile, once more letting her eyes wander over him appreciatively. He was built a bit like Steve, too. A little smaller, maybe, the glasses, of course. She wiped her hands off on her piece of paper towel and dropped it on the plate. “I'm gonna go finish my dishes. Mario Kart after?”

Jensen nodded, mouth full.

She got up and took her plate and empty coffee cup back into the kitchen, adding them to the small pile of dishes that still needed to be washed. She needed fresh water, though. Fucking Clay...

It hardly took any time at all before Darcy was done, pulling the plug out of the sink and letting the soapy water swirl down the drain. Jensen was just bringing in his dishes, cup lying flat across the plate. He looked behind her at the sink. “Sorry, I can...”

“Just put them on the counter, it's fine. I'll get them tomorrow.”

He did as she suggested, then turned to face her, leaning back against the counter. He went to fold his arms, then seemed to realize that he couldn't let go of the towel, and there was a second where he kinda shifted around until his free hand fell back to his side. “What do you do, Darcy?”

“I'm a PR manager for a special interest group.” That was her old fallback line. It was true, without actually saying what she did. Or rather, who she worked for.

“Do you... like it?” He winced, just a little, shaking his head.

“Yeah, it's good. I meet a lot of interesting people, that's for sure. Oh shit!” She turned and went past him to where the washing machine had stopped running. Opening the dryer door, she pulled down the waiting laundry basket and piled the towels from the dryer into it before transferring Jensen's wet- and bug-free- things from the washer to the dryer. “Sorry, I completely forgot. You'll have clothes again in an hour or two. Of course...” She stood up and tuned to face him, not missing the way his eyes darted from where he'd been watching her ass back to her face. “I'm not gonna complain if you don't feel like wearing them.”

He looked at her expectantly, like he was waiting for a punchline. She grinned. “You're more than welcome to crash on the couch tonight, but I gotta warn you, it's super uncomfortable. I have a big bed, extra pillow, extra blanket so I don't end up stealing all of it in the night.”

“You mean sleep with you? I mean... Share a bed?” He stared for a second. “With you?”

“Yeah. We're both adults. Believe me, soldier, you wouldn't be the strangest person I've ever shared a bed with.” She shook her head, moving past him to head back into the living room.

He was right behind her, lowering himself to the couch right after she did. “Is that how you met the c- Clay?”

Her eyebrows went up as she looked over at him. “Sharing a bed?”

Jensen shook his head almost violently. “Your PR... thing.”

“Oh!” That made a lot more sense. “No. We go way back.”

They played Mario Kart until the buzzer on the dryer went off. Darcy glanced towards the kitchen. “You gonna get dressed, or do you want to leave it so you'll have fresh, clean clothes in the morning?”

“I gotta say, I'm getting a little tired of having to hold this towel up.”

“So don't?” She grinned at him. “You've got nothing I haven't seen before, I promise.”

“You haven't seen mine...”

“Is it special? Does it do tricks? Light up at the end?” She put down her controller and turned to face him. “I'll make this really easy for you. I'm gonna go to bed, where I sleep completely naked, right through that door there.” She pointed. “If you want to join me, you know where I am. If not, you know where your clothes are. Put something on, come grab my spare blanket and pillow, and I promise you'll wake up with a headache from sleeping on the couch.”

Darcy got to her feet and did all of her normal going-to-bed things- making sure the door was locked, there was no food left out in the kitchen, all of that. Jensen was staring at her as she moved around the house, and hadn't moved by the time she came out of the bathroom to move into her room.

She left the door open a couple of inches, figuring that actually closing it was a contradictory message to what she'd just told him.

Her clothes came off quickly, and then she was sliding into bed, making sure to keep to one side instead of sprawling across the middle.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened. Backlit from the light still on out in the living room, Jensen appeared to be completely naked as well. He moved through the room to the other side of the bed and got in, taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. There was an air of uncertainty to him. “Darcy...”

“Yes?”

“Were we... Did you...”

She looked at him for a second. “Fuck or sleep, soldier, your call.”

He finally seemed to get the message, scooting across the the bed until his hip bumped hers. “Hi, there.”

“Well, that was cheesy.” She grinned at him, shifting until she could put her arms up around his neck. He leaned his head down and their lips met.

She let her hands roam over his chest and shoulders as their tongues swirled together. The too-smooth scars breaking his skin didn't surprise her, not if he worked with Clay, and his muscles were plenty firm under her fingertips.

It had been a while since she'd made out with someone with facial hair, though, and the slight tickle against her chin felt nice. She hooked her foot back around his leg and, using something she learned from Nat, flipped him on his back.

He looked a little shocked to be there, blinking up at her in some surprise. “Hi, there,” she said, giving him a quick grin before scooting back far enough to lean down and kiss his shoulder. There was a smattering of hair scattered across his chest, and it felt absolutely fantastic as the sensitive peaks of her breasts brushed across it.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“I've got some interesting friends.” She kissed the edge of his collarbone. “None of whom I really want to talk about right now.”

His hands smoothed down over her back to rest directly on her ass. “I'm completely okay with that.”

She kissed a path along his collarbone until she got just to the dip in the middle, then shifted up a little to nip at the side of his throat. The appreciative noise he made encouraged her to do it again.

His hands weren't still, he was kneading and squeezing like he appreciated her curves. Jensen had wide hands, and she wondered what they would feel like somewhere else. Later, though. For now...

Darcy nipped at the underside of his jaw, shifting up a little more, reveling in the feel of her breasts moving over him. She kissed him again, drawing his lower lip into her mouth until he let out a moan.

Releasing him, she moved down over his jaw and down his neck, this time making a path with her mouth, licking and kissing her way down over his chest and down to nibble at his abs. There was no doubt he was on Clay's special forces team with how ripped he was.

His hands had slid up her back as she moved, and were now combing her hair back from her face, fingertips digging in lightly against her scalp.

“I could just stay here all night,” she breathed, her lips dancing against his skin.

“Well, I might like that, but I wouldn't get a chance to make you feel good.” There was a strain in his voice.

“We'll get there.” She swirled his tongue in his navel and he twitched underneath her, like his body was reaching for her. “I'm having fun with this.” She moved up a bit to lick a line across the line between his hard muscles, enjoying the clean taste of his freshly-washed skin.

His cock was nestled between her breasts, and she moved back and forth a little. “Shit!” She smiled against him and did it again, feeling the moisture from the tip slick against her skin.

Jensen grabbed under her arms and pulled up until she was sliding up his body. He looked up into her eyes. “Sit up for me?”

Darcy moved until she was straddling his hips, sitting down on his pelvis. Her hot center was flush against the length of his cock where it rested against his belly, and she watched him swallow visibly as she rocked a little. His hands, though, came up to follow the curve of her body- over her shoulders, down over the sides of her breasts, along her ribs, over her hips. “Show me,” he said, his eyes moving over her like he was drinking her in.

Her eyebrows went up in question. “What's that?”

“How you like to be touched.”

She lifted one hand to rest it on her chest. Slowly, very slowly, she slid it down her body between her breasts and over the gentle curve of her stomach. His blue eyes were locked on, watching her as she turned her wrist to push just the tip of her middle finger to where her clit was just nudging along the head of his cock. She made a slow circle just once before settling into a quick back and forth motion.

It wasn't long before his hand was pushing hers out of the way, picking up the same rhythm until she was rocking against him.

When her movements over him were eased by the slickness of her arousal, Darcy leaned over and opened the bedside table, pulling out a condom. She sat back to roll it down over his cock, then gently took him in hand and sat down on him again, this time with his hard length gliding steadily along the walls of her pussy.

Jensen had his hand in place again almost immediately, his finger rolling quickly over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She rolled her hips into him, reaching up to cup her own breasts, plucking at her nipples.

“God, your cunt is so hot.” He was pushing up to meet her every time she moved down over him, filling the air between them with filthy words. She rode the rough edge of his voice like she rode his body, one hand coming down to brace on his chest.

She felt the coil of pleasure wind tighter and tighter with every flick of his finger, every slide of his thick cock deep inside her pussy. She moved faster and faster, lifting herself up so quickly that she was practically bouncing on him.

His torrent of words ground to a halt as he stiffened under her, body straining with the force of his orgasm. Darcy slowed to a stop as she felt him twitch inside her. His finger didn't stop, though, and it wasn't long before the hot spiral of pleasure burst, shooting out through her body.

After a moment, she sat down to his side, her hand tracing gentle patterns over his chest. They took turns in the bathroom cleaning up, then nestled down together on her bed, blanket pulled over them. It didn't take long for Darcy to fall asleep, lulled by Jensen's warmth.

* * *

 

The sound of the front door woke her up. Beside her on his front, his arm out over her waist, Jensen didn't stir. But Darcy always woke up when someone messed with her door, even when it was with a key sliding in the lock.

She got a clean bra and panties as well as yesterday's shirt and pants before sliding her glasses over her face and easing out of her bedroom.

He was sitting on her couch, ubiquitous black suit jack open as he rested his elbows on his knees. He raised an eyebrow as his head swung around so he could look at her. “Really?” There was a pained sort of resignation in his voice.

She shrugged unapologetically. “You knew this was going to happen as soon as you called me.”

He let out a long sigh. “Yeah, I guess I did. You always did have a thing for the awkward nerdy type.”

An enthusiastic nod. “With bonus muscles. Damn.” She grinned at Clay, remembering her detailed exploration of said muscles just last night.

He just shook his head, giving her a small smile. “How are you, Darcy?”

“You know.” She walked through the living room and into the kitchen to grab Jensen's clothes from the dryer. She was very aware of Clay's eyes on her as she went through the apartment. They weren't warm anymore, but she pulled them out of the dryer anyway and headed back to her room.

Jensen was rubbing his eyes when she walked back into the bedroom to deposit the clothes at the foot of the bed. He settled his glasses on and squinted at her, a question obvious on his face.

“Clay's here,” she explained before leaving the room again, closing the door behind her.

“Thank you for wearing pants,” Clay said as she turned away from the door focused her attention back on him.

“Because we all know that the sight of my legs gives you the vapors? Yeah. No problem.” She rolled her eyes. “How's Roque doing?” His mouth pressed into a thin line and he shook his head. “He's the new Voldemort? Why don't you talk about that the next time you call me instead of asking for a favor?” She settled her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. “Also? Where's my hug?”

He was smiling again as he unfolded himself from her couch and held out his arms, and she walked over and hugged him, tucking herself under his chin. “You're less impressive now, you know,” she told him. Still tall, of course, but not as tall as some of the people she hung out with. And definitely not as broad.

“Ouch,” he replied, but she could hear the amusement in his voice.

Her bedroom door opened just then, and Darcy looked over to see Jensen with his hands on his hips and a confused look on his face. “Hey, Colonel.”

“Jensen.”

Darcy pulled away from the embrace and pointed at the man in the doorway. “Your boy picked up a bug. _A bug_ , Clay.”

Jensen dropped his eyes to the ground, one hand coming up to rub across the back of his head. He didn't say anything, and Darcy heard Clay sigh. “You got rid of it?”

“Yup. That's why I get paid the big bucks. Oh shit, you _don't_ pay me.” She turned back to Clay, giving him a pointed look.

His expression turned resigned again. “What do you want?”

She studied him for a couple of seconds, lifting a finger to tap it thoughtfully against her chin. “Hmm... I'll get back to you on that.” There wasn't much she didn't have access to from her boss, but things from Clay tended to come with a lot less questions.

Movement from the direction of the bedroom pulled her attention as Jensen raised a hand and his finger waggled back and forth between Darcy and Clay for a second, his eyes moving between them. “How do you two...”

Darcy shrugged. “He banged my mom for a while. We're...” She looked up at Clay, raising her eyebrows. “Friends?” If you could call someone who only called you when they needed a favor a friend.

“That works.” He turned his attention to Jensen. “You about ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I just...” Jensen's blue eyes moved over to fix on Darcy, and she walked over to him. “I'll call you?”

“Sure. You know where I live.” She rested her hands on his shoulders and turned her face up, and he leaned down to meet her in a deep kiss that lasted until Clay cleared his throat. She slipped away from him and watched both men move over to her door. “Say hi to Pooch for me,” she said to Clay.

“She knows Pooch?” was the last thing she head before her front door closed behind them.


End file.
